


Unexpected Fate - Kallura

by xhimematsux



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BoyxBoy, F/M, FemalexMale, M/M, MalexMale, Romance, Smut, boyxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhimematsux/pseuds/xhimematsux
Summary: 19 year old Keith wasn't much of a party person, and never really was. His brother, Shiro, on the other hand, did. The 25 year old liked going to ones that weren't spiked with drinks and were just genuinely good.He manages to persuade Keith to come with him to his ex-boyfriend Adam's party, since the two have known each other for a while. Keith's reluctant, but finally gives in when Shiro says that their parents wanted him to get out more.Spiked drinks await them, much to their shock, only with a pissed Adam and a drunk girl with beautiful white hair.Keith doesn't expect to have to take this girl home with him so she could be sober the next day, as well as having her phone she leaves behind.





	Unexpected Fate - Kallura

**KEITH** rested his head softly on the pillow of his bed, allowing his chest to lift up briefly before he exhaled out. He was relaxing after a long, stressful semester of college, which happened to be his first.

He was not used to the complexity of it just yet, but the schedules were easy to follow. He had to often question his elder brother, Shiro, whenever he needed help with his subjects, which happened to be quite a few - government and math. 

The two were both going to college at Arus Community College because of their mother Krolia, who was a regular person in their daily lives after their father was killed during a firefighting mission he had to take at the last minute.

The death of their father still weighted the two brothers down, but they tried their best to get over it. Keith would often cry his irises out to the point that they were dry, irritated from the lack of moisture in them. He was often covetous of Shiro being able to get over things like this quicker than he could, but he later grew to appreciate that in his brother. 

The nineteen-year old decided to get his phone out and check to see if there was anything new from any of his friends at the social group he was in that went on after college was over. It helped a lot with Keith and Lance's autism, but they were slightly different _–_   Keith had trouble communicating correctly, and Lance struggled with empathy. There was not a meeting today, so the teens were going with text messages instead.

 **Sharpshooter Bi:** Hey, Keith! How are things going with you? 

That was the only one he had for right now, since his phone automatically cleaned messages from the group chat they had in order to avoid the overwhelming of memory on the phone.

 **Keith:** Alright, I guess. :/ Just finished with my first semester of college.

 **Sharpshooter Bi:**   Wow, that must have been rough. I'm sure you did great, man! I'm about to start college soon.

 **Keith:** That's nice. Trust me, it's not as fun as it seems. Except for the video games in the lounge.

 **Sharpshooter Bi:** Hey, don't ruin it for me - wait, they have that?

 **Keith:** Yep.

 **Sharpshooter Bi:** Oh, man! Now I can't wait for college to start!

The mullet-styled teen could not help but chuckle at his friend's comment. The two have been best friends ever since they met in elementary. They did not get along at first, however, and had a stupid rivalry over their subjects, but later put it aside and bonded like friends often did.

 **Pidge:** Hello, pheasants.

 **Sharpshooter Bi:** U-Uh, hey, Pidge.

 **Pidge:** Something the matter, bi teen?

Keith chuckled to himself at this, since it was obvious Lance did not know that Pidge joined the chat. He knew that the Cuban teen really liked Pidge  _–_   her real name being Katie Holt  _–_   for quite a while now, but the golden brunette wasn't aware of his feelings until recently. She would often catch him blushing around her and roll her brown irises in vexation.

Keith did know that Pidge liked him in return. It was obvious when the trio and their two friends departed, leaving just the often red-donning boy and the girl there, her face would warm up considerably whenever Keith teased her. They were a lot like siblings, though not exactly related.

Lance hadn't answered, so Keith decided to, a small smile tugging at his lips.

 **Keith:** Your crush is talking to you, man.

Sure enough, the teen replied.

 **Lance:** Shut up, mullet!  >:(

Keith released a laugh from his throat, only for it to be cut off when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly texted his friends that he had to go and shut off his phone, putting it in his pocket. He turned the doorknob when he approached the door, seeing that it was Shiro.

"Hey, Shiro. What's up?" Keith wondered. "You usually don't knock on my door around this time of the day."

"Well, I was hoping that you could come with Prue and me to a party Adam is holding." Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. "The reason why Mom is going to be out at a late meeting for Mamora Industries, so she wants me to take you."

"What?!" Keith exclaimed, anxiety beginning to pulse through him. "Don't you know that I hate parties? They always make me uneasy with all the sound, drinks, and...y'know." his face colored in embarrassment of hinting that.

"I do. But you do know Mom does not like any of her sons being alone at home in case something bad happens. She's quite overprotective." the elder brother soughed. "Also, you don't have to worry about this party. Adam makes sure that his parties are safe and that no one spikes the drink so anyone gets drunk. Also, Adam is a good friend of mine, despite us having a past."

Keith relaxed a little. He had met Adam off and on when he was younger. He knew how much Shiro cared for him back then, before they had broken up and decided to be friends instead. "I'm still not going, Shiro. I'd rather stay here and relax."

"Mom is not going to let you stay here by yourself, Keith, and neither am I. Also, you might be able to see Lance, Hunk, and Pidge there." Shiro put on a small, hopeful smile.

That seemed to alter his younger brother's mind on the topic, and he nodded. "Alright. I'll go. But I will try and stay away from any trouble that might happen."

"Good." Shiro nodded, knowing that Keith didn't like being reckless at all. He took the car keys out of his pocket. "Let's get going to Prue's house, then. He's waiting for us."

Keith opened the door for Shiro and after he closed it behind them, they headed to Shiro's white Mercedes. The teen knew of Prue for close to four years now, since his older brother and the girl had met during a high school reunion that went on after they completed college.

Prue had a huge crush on Shiro, but she - since he had not changed his gender then - was too flustered to tell the tall, bisexual man. Adam, who had just broken up with Shiro and had coped with it, had encouraged the dark-haired 20 year old to talk to him.

Before she knew it, she and Shiro got along quite well, and a couple years later, got together. Prue was glad for Adam to have been her wingman back then. She had kept her gender dysphoria a secret from Shiro, her boyfriend, until he found her crying in the bathroom, curled up against the white-painted wall. It turned out that she had been doubting her biological gender, that her body was telling her that she was a different gender, either gender-neutral or a boy. With Shiro's support, she decided to be a trans male but still kept the body she was born with. She cut off her hair and used a band around her chest so it would not make her uneasy.

Keith was fine with him changing his gender to a now trans male, and the two got along like friends. Prue was often overprotective of his boyfriend's brother, and Keith often got annoyed by that because it reminded him of his mother. But he eventually got used to it and appreciated that someone else other than Krolia and Shiro looked out for him.

"So, how are things going with the social group?" Shiro wondered. The two front windows of his Mercedes were down, allowing the wind to breeze through their locks of hair.

"They're going well." Keith replied with a small smile. "My social skills have been improving, and my speech impediment is not as noticeable thanks to it. Lance was asking me how school was going, and Pidge happened to enter the chat right out that moment. You should have read his reaction!"

Shiro let out a laugh. "I can imagine it already. Did he stutter?"

"Of course he did. Lance has it bad for Pidge, but you know he's never going to admit it." Keith let out a small chuckle, his memory recalling it again. He wondered if his rival-turned-friend would ever confess his feelings to the golden brunette. 

Probably not, knowing him.

They pulled up in Prue's driveway, and the 23 year-old man greeted them, giving Shiro and Keith a hug respectively. "It's so nice to see you, again, Keith. I think you will like Adam's party. He's such an nice guy."

Keith smiled slightly, since he had a vague memory of the mocha-complexioned man. "Yeah, I'm sure he is."

Prue locked his blue irises on his boyfriend. "So, ready to head out there?"

"Of course." Shiro smiled in return, and the two shared a brief kiss before Prue got into the backseat. 

Keith looked a little baffled at Prue sitting there, wondering if he wanted to switch places with the teen, but Prue refused politely.

Shiro put on some music, which blasted through the car, but not too loudly so it would not hurt their ears. He tilted his head to the beat while Keith listened quietly. Prue questioned what song it was, since his mind was indistinct on this song. 

His boyfriend reminded him that it was _Ball Maqsue_   by Chris De Burgh, and a wide grin tugged at Prue's lips. He began singing to the music, and Keith could not help but smile warmly at that. He wondered for a moment why the short dark-haired male had not decided on a singing career since his voice was really good, and soothing.

After ten minutes passed, they were parked near Adam's house. Keith lowered his window down to see what the house looked like, since he had not been here in ages.  

It looked the same as always with the tan color splashed on the exterior of the house, with a simple wooden door and a concrete porch. A window that had its curtains drawn, yet transparent, presented the people partying inside, looking like they were having a good time. Music vibrated from the house, and Keith was beginning to feel uneasy.

Noticing this, Shiro rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Hey, it's alright, Keith. If you get too anxious, there are some spare bedrooms Adam has to help calm yourself down."

The pale-complexioned teen relaxed at this, following Shiro and Prue out of the car. They neared the entrance when the said hazel brown-haired man opened it. He was the same as Keith remembered him now, with the mocha complexion and the olive green irises. 

Adam smiled while adjusting his glasses. "Hey, guys! Glad you could make it. I need to head out for a moment to get some pizza. I forgot to order some earlier. Make yourselves at home, okay?"

"Okay." Shiro had to reply over the loud music, seeing Adam nod afterwards. 

Adam had yelled to the people inside not to spike the drinks at all. Some had listened, while some merely glared at the twenty four-year old man. He closed the door behind him after the three entered the place.

Keith observed the room, seeing that a lot of people were dancing around, some in inappropriate ways that made the nineteen year-old really nervous. There were a few resting on the couch and talking, while some brought books with them. Others were dancing this one dance game on TV, trying to best each others' scores. 

At least not everything was chaotic.

Shiro had taken Keith with him to the kitchen, since no one was in there at all. Adam did have some beverages there, but they were already low, meaning that these friends or acquaintances of Adam's already helped themselves to most of it.

They decided to look in the refrigerator for drinks, and to their relief, found some soda. They popped open the bottles and took a couple swigs. Keith relaxed at the taste and thanked Shiro for bringing him over here.

"You mean to the party, or to the kitchen?" Shiro queried.

"To both. I'm starting to feel more easy now, but not entirely." the teen exhaled, casting his violet hues on the floor. "The music is nice and not too loud, but some of those people were quite rude to Adam."

"They've always been like that, Keith." Prue approached them, excusing himself to get a lime soda. He took a sip before continuing. "Even though they're trustworthy to him, they always feel like they have to break the rules some way or another." his blue irises set on the couple of "friends" she was talking about, who were laughing together and making rude gestures about something he wasn't sure of. "I just hope that they don't break Adam's no spiking drinks rule. He's sure to get pissed at that point."

Shiro nodded and took another sip of his soda. His ebony irises set on his boyfriend's, and he took his hand. "Say, do you want to listen to the music together here and just talk about things? I'm not in the mood for dancing right now."

Prue squeezed his boyfriend's hand and smiled. "Yeah, I'm cool with that." his attention set on Keith. "Do you want to go out there and dance?"

Keith shuffled his feet absently on the ground, thankful that they didn't make the harsh squeaking sound that he always loathed. "No, not really."

"That's okay." Prue nodded comprehensively.  "Perhaps you can go and talk to new people. See how that works."

Keith mused on that and smiled a bit. "Yeah, I might." he's been meaning to get out of his comfort zone, anyways, so he went out of the kitchen and turned the corner. He witnessed how the game was going.

The song on the dance game just ended, and the people were waiting for their scores. When the woman saw that her cousin had beat her, she groaned in mock defeat while her cousin pumped their fists into the air. A group of people congratulated them before they took their place.

There was a girl with a pale complexion like Keith's, and her blonde hair fell easily down her back, with some strands brushing over her shoulders. She had bright indigo irises, a pink tank top with a long-sleeve black shirt underneath, sky blue pants, and white sneakers. She was quietly watching the dance and smiled at some points.

Feeling his face color from timidity, and also because of how beautiful the girl was, he decided to approach her, shaking off that nervous feeling he had of meeting a girl for the first time. She looked up at him when she saw him there, and she gave a start.

He looked perplexed by this until she quickly apologized. "I-I easily get startled by people when they're close to me."

"It's okay." he smiled reassuringly, and it helped the girl relax. "I do, too. My name's Keith, by the way. What's yours?"

Her face colored out of diffidence. "R-Romelle Regius. My cousin, Allura, wanted me to come with her since both of our parents are out of town right now."

"I'm here with my brother and his boyfriend, so that's a coincidence, I guess." he chuckled, and Romelle joined in. "So, what do you think of this party?"

"It's really nice. It's a lot more exciting than I thought it would be. But I've been here most of the time, just watching these people play Just Dance." she looked back down at the floor, the light of the screen outlining her face. "I don't know where Allura is, but I'm sure she will appear soon. Um..."

Her smile had melted when a high-pitched sound from the television was heard, and she covered her irises. A couple others heard it, and one of them went to check up on the television. Keith could see that something had bothered her and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, while hearing from the one person that checked it that everything was fine.

"I have a sensitivity to loud sounds like that, so don't be surprised if it happens again." she stuttered a bit with her words, but they weren't noticeable to Keith. "It has to do with my autism."

"Autism?" Keith couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at this. "You have autism?"

She seemed to cower at his curious tone. "Yes, I do. I'm often bullied for it at school. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh." he wasn't aware that he made her uneasy, and wore an apologetic look due to that. "I was just shocked because I have it, too. It's mild, but it still impacts my life a lot."

"Wow." her irises figuratively beamed at this. "I didn't take you to have autism. You sound just like a normal person!"

"Well, thank my mother and brother for helping me out." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

The two continued to converse throughout the night, and about an hour passed before Romelle decided to join the dancing. Keith had finished off his soda by now and had disposed of it in the garbage, since there were not any recycle bins around here.

He went to see where Shiro and Prue were, but they had gone somewhere else. Perhaps to share a kiss together or look at the sky outside, since it wasn't dark out at all. It was only the evening and it wouldn't be another hour until the midnight blue would blanket over the lavender color Keith loved so much.

He decided to go ahead and take a breather, to let his head relax from the pressuring atmosphere inside. The music was muffled when he closed the door behind him, seeing that Shiro and Prue were lying down on the grass, talking to each other.

Shiro sat up when he heard Keith, due to the rustling of the grass being close to his hearing. "Hey, Keith. How's it going?"

"It's going well. I talked to this pretty girl named Romelle. She goes to the same college I do and is quite shy." he saw Prue's knowing smile and immediately flushed in red. "I don't like her at all, but I'm sure she'll find someone that will help her break out of her shell."

"That's good." Shiro grinned, having seen his boyfriend's mere tease at his brother. He had to laugh at this, only making Keith more flustered.

"It's not funny!" Keith retorted, causing the laughter to die down.

"We know that. We just find it cute that you called a girl beautiful." Prue got up, dusting the grass off of his pants and back of his shirt. Shiro had done the same. "You haven't done that in a long time. The last time you did that was when you saw a girl similar to Lance and called her pretty. Shiro teased you endlessly on that!"

Keith rolled his irises at this, knowing that his face was heated up by now. It was true that he had some feelings for Lance, but those quickly went away when he realized that Lance didn't return them, that he was more interested in Pidge. He couldn't blame him.

"I'm gonna go back inside." Keith pivoted around. "See you guys later."

Shiro and Prue waved to him before holding hands again and going back inside. When they did so, they caught one of those so-called friends of Adam's secretly pouring something in the drinks.

"Oh shit." Prue muttered. "We should have known this would happen."

"Yeah, but there's no way we can stop it now. They will have to wait and fear Adam's wrath." Shiro grumbled, clearly annoyed that that particular group of people ruined Adam's reputation of good, pure parties without the alcohol.

Keith had gone upstairs, to see what else there was. The advice Shiro had given him on the extra bedrooms entered his mind and he decided to do just that. He was relieved for once that he didn't have to face the teasing of his brother and his friend.

He sat down on the bed, resting his head on the pillow. A couple hours passed before he heard ringing coming from his phone, which he had forgotten he brought with him.

Opening it up, he saw it was from Prue.

 **Shiro Fanboy:** Hey, Keith. We're about to leave soon. Most of these people are drunk now thanks to those stupid trio of people ruining the fun. We're gonna be waiting for you outside, okay?

Keith was glad that this party was over, for him, at least. It was nice in the beginning, but just crashed like a meteoroid the next. 

 **Keith:** Alright. I'll be down soon.

He shut off his phone once he sent the text and got out of bed, only to be faced with a girl with a dazed look on her face. She had dark complexioned skin and a triangular-framed face. Blue irises, dyed, curly white hair, and a casual outfit finished off the look. One of her sleeves was down, exposing a tank top strap.

"Uh...who are you?" he was baffled as to why she was here suddenly just as he was about to leave.

"What does it look like?" her voice was slurred. "I need to rest! Get out of the way."

Keith nearly fell over when the girl attempted to push him, but he held her back gently. She had to have drank some of the spiked drinks. Shit. This wasn't good. He was sure Shiro and Prue knew this by now, since they were not ones that liked to indulge in alcohol too much.

"What are you doin'?" the "g" in the last world was nonexistent, but that revealed parts of her British accent. "I need to-"

"You're not going there for right now." he told her calmly, despite his heart beating quickly against his rib cage. This moment was getting more awkward by the second for him. "I need to take you back to my house so you can rest."

"Oh, really?" her irises narrowed before her voice dissolved into giggles for a moment. "Alright..."

Her irises closed and Keith carefully picked her up, holding her bridal style. He went down the stairs slowly, as to not drop the girl or stumble down the stairs. 

He looked around for Romelle, but couldn't find her anywhere. There were fewer people now, so it was easier to look around. He questioned one of the people there that was shutting off the game console for right now.

"Oh, that blonde chick? She called an Uber to go back to her house. She had figured that since her cousin was not down yet, that she would just go home without her." the man shrugged at the end of his sentence, finally registering the girl in his arms. "And I believe that happens to be her cousin right in your arms."

Keith looked down at the seemingly snoring Allura, and his violet irises broadened. He had no idea this was the blonde's cousin. All he did was help her from possibly retching on either the sheets of the bed or the floor earlier.

"Did...did Allura and Romelle come here by car?" he wondered.

"I think she did." a girl with bright red hair with a couple dyed streaks approached him. She introduced herself as Ezor. "But it wasn't with Allura's car, which is so pink you can notice it from a couple miles away!" Keith just merely gave her a "what the hell" look. "Okay, never mind. In all seriousness, she also came by Uber. She for some reason didn't want to drive over here."

Well, that just made things more complicated for Keith. He thanked the odd redhead and left the house, seeing Shiro and Prue there outside.

Shiro had gone to say something, but his ebony attention fell on Allura. They then set back on Keith. "Keith, what happened?"

"I-I can explain in the car. But what I can tell you is that we will have to take her to our home right now.  She and her cousin did not come here by their own cars."

He could heard Shiro mutter something underneath his breath. It sounded like a curse word, but he wasn't sure. "Alright. But we will have to contact her cousin later and tell her about this, so she can come and pick it up. I take it her cousin is Romelle?"

"Yeah, she is." Keith merely nodded, since he recalled Romelle telling him how she and Allura were one of the most well-known girls at the college due to Alfor being the president of it. 

The three got into the car, and Keith decided to place Allura carefully on the seat. He then put his own on over him, and nearly jumped when the white-haired girl's head landed on his shoulder.

"This is going to be one hell of a drive back home..." Prue exhaled. "How much did she drink?"

"I don't know, but I think she drank a lot to the point that she fell asleep on my shoulder." the mullet teen spoke, his face flushing a little at Allura doing so. 

He felt the car beginning to start, and the rest of the ride home was quiet, minus the sound of Allura's drunk snore.

Keith had wished that the party did not end like this, but he knew that they would have to deal with this dark-complexioned girl until tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
